Another Heartbreak Night
by LorMenari
Summary: She showed classic signs of depression. Through all of this, Derek had helped her. And through all of this, Derek had fallen in love with her. Rated for mild language.


**okay here is a quick one shot that i had to write or else i was going to go crazy!!**

* * *

_Beauty Queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

"Wow, you look amazing," Casey's newest boyfriend, Dustin was at the door. Today was Casey's eighteenth birthday and he was taking her out to eat. She was dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans, a tight fitting black and white blouse, and a pair of four inch black stilettos.

"Thanks, Dustin," Casey said.

Derek watched them from the couch. He was always watching her from the couch. It didn't matter what guy it was, it was always the same situation. Casey had been dumped by a lot of guys in the three years that she had lived in Derek's house. The guy would be totally love-struck, but then when he couldn't live up to what Casey had in her head of the perfect guy, he would get distant. Then, they would start to fight. Finally, the guy would get fed up, and dump her. And this trend all started with Sam. The good thing about Sam was that he was a nice guy and remained friends with Casey even after they broke up. The rest of the guys, however, weren't as nice. Because of this horrible trend Casey seemed to be stuck in, her esteem was very low. She dressed way more 'slutty' than she used to, no matter how many times someone told her she was beautiful or pretty, she never believed it. She showed classic signs of depression. First, she stopped dancing. Then, came loosing weight, sleepless nights, loss of focus, and finally, she failed a class.

Through all of this, Derek had helped her. He had been there, right by her side as she cried herself to sleep some nights. He had laid in bed with her at night, trying to will her to sleep. After every time she got dumped, he was there. And through all of this, Derek had fallen in love with her. He just knew that if he was her boyfriend, Casey wouldn't be depressed. He knew Casey. He knew how to take care of her and treat her like the princess she was. However, no matter when it was, she always had a boyfriend. He never felt right in telling her because she never seemed to care more about him than as just a friend. So, he sat there every night she went out just watching, knowing that soon she would need him to get over her newest heartbreak.

"Derek, tell mom and George that I left," she said, turning to him. He, however, just grunted in agreement. It hurt him more than he would ever admit to see her go out with random guys when he knew it should be him. He watched them leave, knowing either tonight she would be okay or it would end in heartbreak. He was going to stay up and wait for her, just in case it was another heartbreak night.

- - - - -

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more _

It had been five years since Casey and Derek graduated from high school. One year since college graduation. Yet even in five years, Casey had not grown any better. If anything, she had sunk deeper and deeper into her depression. Derek and Casey lived about 100 miles away from each other, but still maintained some sort of communication. Mainly Derek-sided. Derek would send her at least ten e-mails, texts, or IMs a day, which she might respond to two. Derek was still in love with her, even after all those years. One day, Derek sent Casey his usual ten messages, but did not get one back. He began to panic. Then, after a week of no communication, not even answering her cell phone, Derek jumped into his truck and took off driving to Casey's. He drove everyone of those 100 or so miles to her town, and at midnight, he ended up on her steps, trying to figure out if he should knock, or get a hotel and come back tomorrow.

"To hell with it," he said as he knocked on her door.

Soon after, Casey answered the door. She looked sad.

"Derek, it's midnight. Why are you here?"

"Some thing's wrong. I'm here to help."

"Derek..." she wrapped her arms around her step-brother's neck and he let himself wrap his arms around the love of his life. Finally, she pulled away.

"Do...eh...you want to...umm...come in?"

"Sure."

"So, how are you, Derek?"

"What's wrong, Case? You haven't answered anything. That's not like you. It's me, you can tell me anything..." he said, jumping to the point.

"Derek, I can handle this. I don't need you anymore."

"But, I need you..." he mumbled, hoping Casey didn't hear before continuing with, "I want to help."

"Derek..." she looked him straight in the eyes and for once in her life, she saw the love that he held for her. "Oh...you...you actually...you love me?"

"Yeah."

"Derek, you have to leave."

"Why?"

"You just have to. Derek, I don't know what I think about this and if you're here, I won't be able to think."

"Casey, don't think, just feel."

"Derek, I know what I feel. But I can't stand to be hurt again. Can you prove you're here to stay? Can you prove that I can trust you"

"Haven't I proved that enough?"

"I just don't know..."

"I'm not leaving without a straight answer. I'll be around when you're ready for that," and with that he left to find a hotel.

- - - - -

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
_

Everyday for the next week, he stood outside her house while the rain poured down on him. He waited to see her leave for work, always in a different car since she car-pooled, come home from work, go eat, and just do her normal things. Every time a car drove by, he looked for her smile. Her sad, mysterious, lovely smile. It looked normal to everyone but him, he knew it was only a broken smile compared to the one she used to have. He knew she saw him, but he also knew to give her time.

Finally, he was just standing there when someone came and stood beside him. He turned to look at who would just randomly stand beside him when to his surprise it was Casey.

"Hey stranger."

"Hi, Derek."

"So..."

"Derek, I trust you."

He pulled her into a tight hug, hoping to never let go before he whispered into her ear, "I love you. You will always be loved, even if no one else loves you, because I always have and I always will."

- - - - -

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore _

Casey and Derek were together. It was official. Their family was very happy because it seemed for once, Casey was truly happy and Derek was much more friendly. Derek did anything and everything to help Casey fight her depression. It really seemed to help. Casey quit her job and moved into Derek's house with him. She was sleeping through the night and gaining some weight back. Their life was great.

"Derek, how come I am the one?"

"What do you mean, Case?"

"I mean, you used to never stay with a girl for more than five minutes, you threw around 'I love yous' like they were nothing, and you messed with me constantly."

"I was insecure..."

"What?"

"I mean, I knew I loved you. But I knew you'd never go for me. I was the 'bad boy', the 'player'...you were so smart and wonderful. After every guy you dated and dumped you, I wanted to show you that I was the nice one. That I would always be there for you. That, after another heartbreak night, I was one guy you could trust. But, you never got it."

"I'm sorry."

"It really doesn't matter anymore. I mean, I've finally got you. You're all that matters."

- - - - -

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want _

Casey and Derek fought about a lot of stuff as they grew closer and closer. It had been a year since that fateful night, and things were getting rocky. Derek knew Casey was slipping back into depression and he also knew that he would have to end the relationship if it was hurting the one person he loved more than life itself.

"De-rek!"

"What Casey?"

"You don't even care about my feelings. You didn't even take up for me when Ralph was teasing me about my outfit yesterday."

"Casey, sit down."

"Derek, why do we still fight?"

"Casey, a relationship isn't perfect, even if it's between the two people perfect for each other. Life's not that easy. What did you think it would be? Rainbows and flowers and butterflies and chocolate?"

"No...it's just...my dream guy..."

"Exactly, it's just a dream. Casey, a relationship is trust, communication, and compromise. It seems like you are not willing to do any of these things. And your health is getting worse."

"Derek, how dare you say that? You are making it seem like I'm not even trying...but you are right about my health. Maybe I should move out. Maybe the whole 'us' idea, was a bad idea."

"Don't say that..."

"Derek, fine. Then, maybe just a break?"

"Well, you have to do what you need to do. But just remember this, I love you and only you and I always will. My house will always be open for you, so come back to visit or to stay whenever you want."

She reached up and hug him, a sad hug, as they both began to cry.

- - - - -

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved _

It had been four months since Casey had moved out and Derek and her had started their "break." They had still talked and went out occasionally, but lately, she had been ignoring his calls. He knew it was time to drive to her house, only 10 miles away this time. It was raining again, just like that fateful week over a year ago. Her room mate told him that she had gone to the indoor flea market downtown, so he headed there.

He finally got there, and parked his truck in the back. He got out, and waited by the door, looking for Casey and her smile. After three hours had passed, he finally saw her come out and his breath was caught in his chest. She looked beautiful. She hadn't lost as much weight as he thought she would, and she didn't look as broken as before. He decided to talk to her.

"Case..."

"Derek? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't take being away from you anymore."

"Derek..."

"Casey, I love you. I told you that a long time ago. So, don't just leave me with 'we're on a break', tell me if we're together or apart. Be definite. I can't stand not knowing."

"Derek, I need-"

"No, you don't need to think. Tell me what you feel."

"I love you...but I can't love you."

"What?"

"Goodbye Derek."

- - - - -

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls _

Another two months passed as Derek began to think about Casey and his past relationship. He knew everything about her. He knew that when she was really sad or angry, she would sit in her car, hiding herself from everyone. He knew everything about her. And that's when he realized that her last goodbye wasn't anything to get himself all worked over about. He realized that she would be back. She had to come back to him because that's all she ever did. It was all she ever knew.

A couple of weeks later, Derek got into a car accident. He was driving home from watching a hockey game when a drunk driver hit his truck on the driver's side. Derek was rushed to the hospital. After being in ICU for two days, he was released. His mom, dad, Edwin, Lizzie, Marti, and Nora were waiting for him. They met him in his room.

"Derek, are you going to be alright?" Marti asked. Marti had grown up a lot in five years, as did Edwin and Lizzie who were both in college now.

"I'll be fine...where's Casey?"

"Derek, Casey is here. She just won't come in. She's afraid to see you like this," Nora answered.

"Tell her I really need to see her."

"Okay."

Finally, Nora got Casey to come in while everybody else went to the cafeteria to get some food.

"Casey, come in."

"Derek, are you okay?"

"The doctor said that there is a 10 chance of my lung collapsing. But he has high hopes."

"Oh my gosh, Derek, I'm so sorry," she said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Shh...Case...calm down...it's okay...what are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for saying that I couldn't love you. I'm sorry for everything. Please, I need you to help me."

"How can I help?"

"Please, don't die...I need you to catch me when I fall...I need you in my life...I don't want another heartbreak night...I love you.

"Casey, I'm not going anywhere. You are the most amazing person. And you telling me that will make me heal faster. I now have a reason to live."

"Oh, Derek..." she walked over to his bed and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Case, I love you too, by the way. You will always be loved, even if no one else loves you, because I always have and I always will."

_And she will be loved_

* * *

**Okay well let me know what you thing...woo! my brother and boyfriend are graduating tomorrow!! **


End file.
